


her.

by bensoloslover



Category: Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, POV Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bensoloslover/pseuds/bensoloslover
Summary: Madam (L/N) is called aboard  to the Supremacy to discuss the terms of an alliance with the First Order. She gets much more than she expected when she finds she has a very special connection with a certain dark harried man
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	her.

Y/N’s POV  
The Debutont, Mega- class Lead Ship  
of The Dowarly, Deep Space. 

“Madam (L/N), the Supremacy has requested you attend a meeting to discuss an alliance with The First Order.” Mela stated as she entered your office quarters, carrying her holopad in one hand and interplanetary communicates device in the other. 

The Supremacy. Oh how you loathed the idiots who ran that joint. Between them and their whole little empire knock off, otherwise known as the First Order, you could give a womp rats ass about forming an alliance with them. 

“First, I’ve asked you to address me as by my name when we’re not in a formal setting. Second, Why exactly would they believe we’d want to form an alliance with them?” You mused looking up at your darling assistant, Mela, who’d be with you since you became head of the coven for The Dowarly. The Coven consisted of a chosen representative from each planet allied with The Dowarly, and the leader of the organization, otherwise known as you. 

What’s The Dowarly some might ask? It’s an mostly neutral interplanetary state, dedicated to protecting their allies from the ravages of the war. With its allies choosing not to join either side of the war. 

“Not a clue. But they’ve been begging for years. Also with so many of our allied planets thinking of joining, maybe it’s time you at least consider meeting to hear their offer before they make us an enemy, (Y/N).” Mela replied as she took a seat in your office.

“When you speak like that Mela I am tempted to give you a seat on The Coven, even if you’d never accept it.” You laughed as you sat back and weighed your options. Even with Dowarly’s promise of protection and peacekeeping within its allies wall, and it’s neutral stance in the ever growing war between planets, more and more planets had been making the move to either alliance with The Resistance or The First Order. 

“I’d hate it, I’d rather just feed you my ideas as your humble assistant and watch them unfold from behind the scenes.” Mela laughed. You’d always thought her to be the smartest person you knew. She’d been your best friend at the academy, you’d grown up together, and when your grandmother passed down her seat at the table to you when you were 19, just a year before her passing, you’d without second thought chosen her to be your right hand woman and most trusted advisor. 

“What have you heard from The Coven members about meeting with The Supremacy? I’m sure many of them have been asked to represent their plants.” You asked, knowing Mela had been keeping up with the topic since eventhing started. 

“Most of them have already met with them. The rest are waiting for your call. Most will follow The Dowarly’s lead whether we decided to stay neutral or to join the First Order under Supreme Leader Snoke. 

“Then let’s prepare the ship, we have a meeting to attend, and once this is over call The Coven to meet so we can state our decision.” You smiled as you stood, your hand outstretched as your saber flew off its pedestal beside you. 

“Shall I Call the dressers to get you something sent up that’s… appropriate for a formal meeting perhaps?” Mela mused as she looked at your uniform up and down, with a look that said ‘I dare you to say no.’ “Make sure they prepare something for you too, if I’m stuck meeting with the Supreme Leader, so are you.” You laughed as you both made your way to the hangers of the ship. 

Location: The Surprency.

You knew in this moment if your grandmother could see you now, dressed like a queen of some planet in the Outer Rim, walking up to the outside door of Supreme Leader Snoke’s Throne Room, she would have slapped you for even stepping foot on this ship. Let alone what she’d done if she heard you were staying on it for the next week. Force. This is dumb. This was very very dumb. 

Your grandmother’s parents had denounced their monarchy, and in her young adult years she had become the senate representative of their home planet, Centonia.  
She was dear friends with the late Organa Family of Alderaan, who’s daughter is not only the face of the rebellion/ resistance, but also your late mother’s best friend. Though your mother had passed when you were only 3 years old, your grandmother had told you stories of the two of them growing up. 

You’d always wondered if she would remember you if she saw you now. You had only met her three or four times as a child, mostly in passing at import meetings and events held by your grandmother.  
One of the last times you saw her was at your coronation and at your grandmother’s funeral.  
It was quick, it only felt like she’d said hello and given her condolences before she’d left the planet on urgent business, you were only Twenty at the time and you were too distracted to hear exactly what she said before she left.. Something about her son and her brother's Jedi temple, if you’re not mistaken. 

That was well over five years ago now though. God you’ve gotten old. 

You’d always thought she was the coolest person ever though.  
A princess turned General of a Rebellion Group, fighting for their beliefs, plus she was force sensitive? She was everything any little girl would dream of being at your age.  
At your mother's funeral she told you that if you ever needed anything that you were always welcome. She even offered to take you in as a child when you’d been discovered to be force sensitive, having a son maybe three years older than you with the same abilities. 

Stars, did you feel like a traitor at this point. Your grandmother, mother, and the closest thing to another relative you’d ever had would absolutely knock you upside the head for this.  
You also couldn’t help but think of ways an alliance with the First Order would be beneficial. 

“Are you ready to enter Madam (L/N), I was told to announce your arrival.” Said the First Order Captain standing by the doors, her silver armor and perfect posture making her look intimidatingly powerful. Phasma you’d remember her saying her name was when she met you when you docked your ship. 

You looked down at your dress, smoothing down the black velvet fitted to your body. Too much you’d thought when you noticed almost everyone dressed in uniform here. Mela was beside you in a navy gown, she’d agreed the dresser had gone a little too hard with your attire, but it was too late now. You adjusted your lightsaber on your navy leather belt, now or never I guess. 

“I’m ready.” You started, but then cleared your throat once again. “Also, please announce Mela Montanno, my advisor as well, her opinion is vital to my decision and her presence at this meeting is significant.” You spoke as you reached for Mela who looked as stunned as you could assume the Captain looked under her helmet. 

“Yes Madam.” Phasma said, she turned to the doors and knocked twice, the shuffle of feet could be heard and the doors to the throne room were pulled open by two guards clad in red armor. 

“Introducing Madam (Y/N) (L/N) of Centonia, Granddaughter of Rosemary (L/N), and esteemed leader of The Dowarly. And Mela Montanno, her distinguished Personal Advisor.” Phasma’s voice seemed to echo throughout the hall as you and Mela walked side by side through the doors into the red throne room. Phasma branched left and kneeled next to a ginger haired and a dark haired man kneeling next to the foot of snokes throne. 

Kylo’s POV. 

(L/N). Force sensitive. He’d surely heard that name before. Kylo could almost remember the day he’d heard his mother tell his father that she’d offered to take in the (L/N) girl. Force sensitive. She hoped her presence would be good for him. He’d only been ten years old at the time. 

“What a pleasure to be in the presence of (Y/N) the Divine Ruler of The Dowarly. The last of a long line of royals and a force user if I’m not mistaken.” Supreme Leader Snoke spoke, he could still hear their heels click against the floor as they approached the throne. “Ren, Hux, Phasma, rise please and greet our guests.” 

As Kylo stood he looked up and saw her approaching. Her (H/C) hair shines under the light, her (S/C) complimented perfectly by the black velvet hugging her curves. Her strides powerful and head held high, her aura dripping with the confidence of a queen. 

She was stunning. He knew he wasn’t the only one who thought so when he heard General Hux gulp next to him. 

“It’s an honor to be here Supreme Leader Snoke, though my grandmother Madam (L/N) II was the Divine Ruler of The Dowarly. I’m simply the Leader of The Dowarly. Madam (L/N) would be fine.” She spoke, her voice sounded angelic yet strong. Her words were confident and precise. 

Everything about her screamed power. As he took her in he saw the lightsaber attached to her hip. He knew then she was the little girl his mother had offered to take in. She had to have been. From what General Hux had told him about her family, they’d all died off long ago, her being the soul survivor of her bloodline. 

Kylo almost couldn’t take his eyes off her, how he wished he had his mask at this point. At least it wouldn’t make it feel as wrong to be looking at her. He tried to clear his mind of her, Supreme Leader Snoke would surely notice his wandering thoughts. 

“Well Madam (L/N), it is an honor to have you here. This is my apprentice Kylo Ren, and General Hux of the First Order. I know you’ve already become acquainted with Captain Phasma. They are here to help discuss the benefits of our alliance, for both sides of the party.” Snoke spoke proudly as he jestered to Kylo and Hux. 

When their eyes met Kylo could feel his heart skip a beat. Her (E/C) eyes pierced holes into his dark ones. That’s when he felt it. The force. The draw. The energy in the room shifted. As if the stars and planet had aligned themselves for this. 

He felt her. 

(Y/N)‘s POV

Suddenly everything in the room seemed to stop. All noises faded into the background as I locked eyes with him. 

He felt so familiar. 

Like, someone she’d known before, but she’d never seen him before. She’d surely remember someone so beautiful. Oh god this is supposed to be my first meeting with Supreme Leader Snoke and I’m staring at his apprentice. Shit. 

(Y/N) turned away to look back at Snoke, but she couldn’t help but feel the waves of disappointment almost roll off of Kylo. This was already weird and it was only going down hill now. 

“It’s an honor to meet you all. I look forward to our meeting about a future alliance. I hope we can come to a mutual agreement.” (Y/N) said, braving another glance towards the dark haired mysterious man, who seemed to be looking anywhere but her, thankfully. 

Supreme Leader Snoke smirked, turning his head towards his followers. “Ren.” He said with a tone sharp enough to cut the tension in the room like butter. “Would you please show Madam (L/N) around the ship, and then escort their shared quarters. It should be right near yours. And General Hux, could you escort Lady Mela back to their ship to help receive their bags, and then escort her to their quarters as well. Then you both can be their personal escorts for the remainder of the trip. We wouldn’t want anything or anyone getting lost.” 

“Yes sir, Supreme Leader. Captain Phasma could you please arrange a group of stormtroopers to help with the luggage, right this way Lady Mela.” Hux spouted off, holding out a hand to Mela with a warm smile, looking almost relieved to be able to leave the room.  
Mela on the other hand gave you a painful smile and squeezed your hand goodbye. 

“Thank you, it was an honor, Supreme Leader.” Mela bowed and turned to the ginger haired man still holding his hand out to her. “Thank you General Hux.” Mela smiled. Taking his hand and letting him guide her.  
“Armitage is fine ma’am.” He replied as he led the both of them out the door, you could hear Mela giggle on her way down the hall. Damnit. 

“Yes Supreme Leader, right the way Madam (L/N).” Kylo gestured as he walked towards the door. Unlike Mela you didn’t receive a hand, arm, or even a warm smile. Great. At least he’s as uncomfortable as I am, you thought to yourself as you two made your way towards the elevator at the end of the hall. 

Force save me now. 

“Ladies first.” Kylo spoke softly as the elevator doors opened in front of them, stepping aside so you could enter. Nervous? Why do I feel so nervous, you thought. I’ve been around plenty of powerful men before. Hell I just spoke to The Supreme Leader of The First order. I wonder if he can feel how nervous I am. I can feel how uncomfortable he is. Or maybe he's nervous too. Maybe I should say something. 

“This is a huge ship, definitely bigger than our debutont.” Oh god that was dumb.Now we sound like an infirer ally. God I’m Dumb. 

“Yes. It is large. It’s one of our Mega- class Star Dreadnoughts. It houses our most esteemed Generals and Supreme Leader Snoke.” Kylo spoke, the words coming out flatly. You've already annoyed your tour guide and it's been two minutes, good going. Try and make it less awkward please (Y/N/N).

“So you must spend a lot of time here then?” Worse but whatever, guess you're trying to make the First Order hate Dowarly. 

“I reside on the finalizer most of my time, I'm only here for as long as you are Madam (Y/N).” Kylo spoke out, once again very monotonically. 

“Since we’ll be spending some time together this week, (Y/N) is perfectly fine outside of formal setting Mr. Ren? …” Moving to a first name basis so fast? Brave. Maybe it'll break the ice some. I thought while looking up to the man next to me. God he’s tall.. 

“Kylo is fine, (Y/N).” He turned his face to mine and once our eyes locked again it was like I was thrown back in time. 

“Leia …” Was all I could utter before I felt myself fall before too large arms grabbed my shoulders. 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my story! Any feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
